


Arts for Fever Hot and Soul Ravaged

by Galadriel34



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: "Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang", M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made some wallpapers for dante_s_hell's story: Fever Hot and Soul Ravaged. I really loved her story, please read and comment too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arts for Fever Hot and Soul Ravaged

You can read her very angsty and wonderful story [here](506746). She choose this one for her story, the rest are [here at my LJ. ](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/56488.html)

 


End file.
